One night
by Tsurara Seri
Summary: Fushimi love Lucia but Lucia love somebody else. What will happen then? Will Lucia be his girlfriend? Fushimi x OC


**Author note: I'm so bored in my school and this idea came out from nowhere. Enjoy reading it. Don't like it, don't read it. **

**I do not own K except for my OC**

* * *

"hey, did you know that Fushimi-san has a crush on Lucia-chan?" Hidaka asked while eating his breakfast.

"of course we know. Just look how Fushimi-san look at her. Like he interest on her or something. And he always help her work, he never help anybody work in here even when I beg him, he reject me." Domnyoji added.

"Yeah... True. I hope she doesn't has a crush on someone beside her."

"Actually..." Hidaka paused. "She has a crush in someone in here."

"Oh"

5 minutes

"WHAT THE F***? HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Enomoto, Benzai and Kamo yelled at Hidaka. Akiyama chocked his tea.

" It because when I confess my love to Lucia-chan, she reject it and she say that she love someone else in here." Hidaka fake tear begin to fall.

"Because you're so annoying and I wonder if the guy that Lucia-chan love is Fushimi-san."

"It will be great. Just watch this." Hidaka and Domnyoji pretend to be Lucia and Fushimi.

_oh Lucia oh Lucia~~ I love you_

_I'm sorry Fushimi-san. I already love somebody else._

"Hidaka, Domnyoji. Fushimi-san in here." Enomoto point his finger at Fushimi.

"Oh... Wait, wait what?" Enomoto rolled his eyes.

"F-F-Fushimi-san, how long you been in there?"

"Just a while ago, why are staring me like that?"

"N-Nothing."

* * *

**-in Lucia place-**

"Awashima-san, what should I do if I like someone?" Lucia asked Awashima while walking to the office.

"Confess to him."

"But... how about if he reject? I don't want him to hate me or avoiding me after that."

"Lucia-chan, don't think about that. Awashima pat Lucia head.

* * *

**-in the office- **

Hidaka, Enomoto, Benzai and Kamo already finish they breakfast and Hidaka plan an idea for Fushimi.

"Hey guys, I have an idea."

"Don't tell me that you gonna to make Lucia-chan and Fushimi-san meet up in some place."

"Yess... and I want you to send them a letter. Since Enomoto you will write the letter."

"WHY ME?"

"Because you can copy Lucia-chan and Fushimi-san handwrite."

"HIDAKA AKRIA." Domnyouji come out from nowhere. "I LOVE YOUR IDEA! LET'S DO IT NOW BEFORE THOSE TWO COME BACK!" Enomoto, Benzai facepalm. Kamo roll over his eyes.

* * *

To: Fushimi Saruhiko

Come meet me at 11 pm in front of Scepter 4 gate. I had something to discuss with you. It's an emergency please. Don't tell anybody about this and I don't want anybody to know it.

From: Lucia**  
**

* * *

To: Lucia

Lucia, I got something to discuss with you please meet me at 11 pm in front of Scepter 4 gate. Don't let anybody know about this. This is between you and me.

From: Fushimi Saruhiko.

o0o

Youand Fushimi revice the letter at the same time with a confuse look on their face. Hidaka and Domnyoji smirked.

_**/**what does he want to talk about? And why he doesn't want anybody to tell know about it? Is he shy or something? No, no, no that's impossible for Fushimi-san to be_ shy.**/** You thought that on your mind and think about Fushimi at that day.

"Lucia-chan"

"..."

"Lucia-chan~~"

"..."

"Lucia**-**chan!"

"Huh?"

"Good, you answer it. I thought that you might be sick or something." Enomoto sigh in relief.

"Of course I'm not sick. I'm never fall in sick."

"Alright... better finish your work before lieutenant scold you."

"Ahh... I almost forgot about that. Thanks Enomoto-kun."

"No problem." Enomoto smile softly while in his back Fushimi clench his fist like he's going to kill him.

* * *

**-11 pm at Scepter 4 front gate- **

"Fushimi-san~~" Lucia wave your hand to Fushimi.

"So... what do you want to talk about in here?"

"Me? EH? But you who send the letter to me."

"But I didn't send the letter, you did it."

"EH? Then who send this letter?" Lucia give the letter that you receive to Fushimi.

"That's mean that you didn't sent the letter to me. It must be them."

"Them?"

"Nevermind, since we in here, do you got anything to tell me?" Lucia blush deeply hard. "Are you alright Lucia-chan. Why your face is red?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Did you got anything to tell me?"

"Em..."

"Then I guess I will be go to my dorm room."

"Wait, Fushimi-san." Lucia grab Fushimi arm. "I got something to tell you." Fushimi turn his back to you. "The truth is... the first time I came in here. It seem that I-I"

"You what?"

"I like you Fushimi-san" You blush deeply. Fushimi eyes widen.

"I didn't like you but" Fushimi hug you gently. "I love you." Lucia blushed deeply red.

"F-F-Fushimi-san?"

"Lucia-chan. Will you be my girl?"

"Yes... of course I love to be your girl."

"But keep this as a secret so nobody know about it."

"Ok." Fushimi give you a passionately kiss on your lips and you blush deeply like a tomato.

Lucia and Fushimi continue the romantic moment on Scepter 4 front of Scepter gate.

o0o

~Omake~

"So Fushimi-san, did something happen last night at 11 pm?"

"So your the one who send that later to me and Lucia-chan."

"Yes." Hidaka reply with a grin in his face.

"I confess my love to her."

"And?"

"And I been rejected."

"WHAT?!" Fushimi look at your seat and seeing Lucia chuckled.

o0o

**Author note: -_- I think this fanfic is weird and bad. Well if you don't like it it's obvious. **


End file.
